Judul Gubahan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich memainkan sebuah gubahan dan Elizabeta mencari judulnya. #FlashFicFest


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Roderich memainkan sebuah gubahan dan Elizabeta mencari judulnya.

 **Judul Gubahan** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Flash Fic Fest (non-themed)_

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu, saat Elizabeta hendak mengantarkan teh ke ruang piano tempat Roderich menunggu, ia mendengar Roderich memainkan gubahan musik baru.

Musiknya lembut, manis, dan menenangkan. Musik itu membuat Elizabeta urung masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk sekadar memberikan teh Roderich, karena pria itu tampak begitu larut dalam musik yang dimainkannya. Elizabeta tidak suka mengganggu Roderich yang sedang serius.

Maka Elizabeta menunggu di depan pintu, membiarkan Roderich menyelesaikan gubahan yang diam-diam Elizabeta sukai pula.

Roderich mengakhiri permainannya dengan satu nada panjang. Denting permainan piano berhenti total, barulah Elizabeta berani melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruang piano.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di luar?" tanya Roderich sambil membalikkan badan.

Elizabeta tersenyum malu. Tidak disangkanya Roderich menyadari kehadiran Elizabeta di balik pintu, meski memang ia tahu pria itu punya tingkat kepekaan yang cukup tinggi. "Mungkin dari awal permainanmu tadi?"

Roderich menerima teh yang disodorkan oleh Elizabeta. "Cukup lama."

"Gubahan baru, ya?" tanya Elizabeta tanpa menggubris respons yang diberikan Roderich sebelum ini.

"Ya," jawab Roderich sambil melirik partitur di atas pianonya. "Aku menemukannya di gudang kemarin."

Elizabeta mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"Chopin."

Badan Elizabeta menegak saat wanita itu memutar bola matanya, melempar pandangan ke jendela. "Aku menyukainya."

"Chopin atau gubahan ini?"

"Gubahan ini," jawab Elizabeta. Ia kembali menatap Roderich. "Banyak gubahan Chopin yang pernah kaumainkan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukainya seperti yang satu ini."

"Begitu." Roderich mengambil partitur gubahan tadi dari atas piano. "Kalau kau berhasil mengetahui judul dari gubahan ini, aku akan memainkannya khusus untukmu."

Kaget, Elizabeta mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sungguh?"

Roderich mengangguk.

Maka Elizabeta menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa hari setelah tantangan Roderich untuk mencari daftar gubahan Chopin di gudang rumah sang pria. Tidak mendapatkannya di rumah Roderich, Elizabeta mencari ke toko musik terdekat dan berhasil mendapatkannya. Dimainkannya satu demi satu judul gubahan Chopin menggunakan piano Roderich saat pria itu keluar dari rumah. Dicoretnya judul gubahan yang tidak sama musiknya dengan permainan Roderich kala itu. Elizabeta terus melakukannya hingga ia menemukan gubahan yang ia cari.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, Elizabeta kembali membawakan teh pagi untuk Roderich. Sang pria tengah memainkan gubahan itu, gubahan yang sudah Elizabeta temukan judulnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Elizabeta setelah Roderich menyelesaikan permainannya. Seperti biasa, Elizabeta tidak mau mengganggu Roderich yang larut dalam musiknya. "Ini tehmu."

"Terima kasih, dan selamat pagi juga," balas Roderich sambil menerima teh yang disodorkan Elizabeta. Disesapnya teh tersebut. "Ah, apa kau sudah menemukan judul gubahan tadi? Aku sengaja memainkannya lagi karena ingat janjiku padamu."

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil. "Nocturne Opus 9 Nomor 2."

Roderich mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Judul gubahan itu," tegas Elizabeta. "Nocturne Opus 9 Nomor 2."

Senyum puas perlahan terukir pada bibir Roderich. Ia menggeser duduknya pada kursi piano. "Duduk di sini, aku akan memenuhi janjiku."

Elizabeta tersenyum senang. Ia duduk di samping Roderich, menikmati Nocturne Opus 9 Nomor 2 yang dimainkan Roderich lagi.

Kali ini, khusus untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

(1) Nocturn Op. 9 No. 2 adalah gubahan Chopin yang sering dimainkan Roderich di anime. Dan kubikin ceritanya dia mainkan ini buat Elizabeta, karena dia berhasil menemukan judulnya.

(2) AusHun tanpa piano itu rasanya kurang :"))))

(3) AusHun itu SO CUTE SEKALI LAH!

(4) Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
